


【德哈】记一次失败的直播

by Phairy



Series: 德哈甜甜的日常 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phairy/pseuds/Phairy
Relationships: 德哈 - Relationship
Series: 德哈甜甜的日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485377
Kudos: 5





	【德哈】记一次失败的直播

2  
背景：哈利进军魁地奇，德拉科继承家业。现代AU。  
《震惊！波特再次创下佳绩》《评波特的魁地奇才能》《波特独家访问》《“蜂鸟”波特首次曝光爱人信息》  
德拉科又一次在头条上看见自家爱人的名字，在他正刷着新闻的时候突然跳出一个对话框。  
布雷司：德拉科，你快去看看！[附链接]  
德拉科悠闲点开链接，映入眼幕的却是哈利，一下子引起了他的注意。  
[直播房：哈利·波特创建的房间]  
哈利是我男神：天哪啊啊啊啊啊啊，哈利现在是在酒店休息吗啊啊啊啊，居家服也太禁欲了吧！！！  
今天你爱哈利了吗：是的呐，哈利竟然竟然还带一副复古金边眼镜啊啊啊啊啊，我要不行了，太犯规了！  
波特是最棒的：都是女友粉吗，有没有正经事业粉和魁地奇发烧友啊？？  
D.：有啊，不过作为一名魁地奇发烧友，不得不说哈利不仅球技好，长得也是真帅！  
德拉科不动声色地为哈利打call。  
哈利倒是没注意看，他在酒店里刚洗完澡，发梢上还带着水滴。这次直播也只是为了兑现自己给粉丝的承诺。  
“我平时都不怎么看直播，一般直播都需要干嘛呀？”哈利有点疑惑地看着镜头。  
爱哈利的第1486天：啊啊啊，哈利你什么都不需要干，你露个脸我们就很开心啦，你就看着我们刷礼物吧！！！  
今天你爱哈利了吗：支持楼上。  
哈利是我男神：＋1  
哈利女朋友：＋1  
波特老婆：＋1  
D.：哈利，你透露一下你的爱人吧。  
今天你爱哈利了吗：我们也想知道！！  
哈利女朋友：＋1看看是哪个优秀的人抢了我们的哈利。  
支持德哈100年：肯定是我家德德啦，他们俩配我一脸！  
罗哈不会输：为什么不能是铁憨憨罗恩？  
哈利是我的：为什么不能是女的？？！！  
波特老婆：＋1但是主要哈利完全没有沾花惹草的新闻啊？！  
D.：我坚信哈利是弯的！  
哈利看弹幕看的眼花缭乱，但他注意到了这个很会搞事情的“D.”。  
“其实...我还没有女朋友。”哈利话音刚落。  
哈利女朋友：？？？什么什么，我被正主打脸了？！  
波特老婆：哈哈哈因为我们已经结婚了！你滚一边去吧。  
heaulflgci：可是波特不是在独家访问中爆过过他的爱人有点小傲娇，但是很居家吗？  
德拉科忍不住了，原来我是这样的吗？但他打出来的字又完全不是同个想法。  
D.：傲娇？？居家？？看来波特很宠爱人啊。  
“因为，我有男朋友啊！”哈利面对镜头丝毫不畏惧，坦荡地笑了，让人觉得他的眼里有星光。  
heaulflgci：！打扰了  
德拉科已经不动声色地来到哈利的酒店了，他拿出哈利给他的备用房卡直接进门。  
德拉科上去直接把镜头反向，亲了哈利一口后再返回来。  
“嗨大家好啊，正式介绍一下，我是哈利男朋友，德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科酷酷地坐到哈利身边和他十指相握。  
支持德哈：啊啊啊德德果然没有辜负我们的期望！  
heaulflgci：你们刚刚发生了什么！  
德哈不倒：是不是什么不可描述的东西！打扰了打扰了！你们继续继续！不用管我们！！！  
哈利一下子没缓过神来，耳根都红了。  
德拉科侧头看过去，柔声和哈利说：“直播关了吧。”  
哈利讷讷地点点头，看着镜头说：“德拉科突然来了，我也不知道，那就散了吧！”  
[哈利·波特已取消直播]  
哈利这才转头正视德拉科：“你怎么来了？”  
“想你了，顺便来露个脸，省的那么多人惦记着你，又是女朋友又是老婆的。”德拉科揉了揉哈利的头。  
“怎么？吃醋啦！她们就叫叫着玩的。”哈利笑了。  
虽然直播关了，但德哈楼、罗哈楼还有各种哈利西皮楼和新闻媒体全炸了。


End file.
